utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimunyu
Kimunyu (きむにゅ) is an YouTube singer with an energetic, feminine voice. Her most popular solo cover is a remix of "Snow Halation", with over 26K views on YouTube as of November 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Vocalindo (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project # Member of insertnamehere (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of TSUNAMI CHORUS # Member of wwwwwwwwww (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Kanaal van UNoriginalChorus (United Nations) (in the Iron-Willed Chorus Battle) # Member of ONE TRACK NOISE (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of AKANBOMB with mong and roux♪ (in the TTB2015) # Member of gigitbantalcrew (as a singer under the name cheryl) # Member of 『Revolutionary Girls』 with Chiisana, Eva, minty⁺, mong, saint, and Tsubame (in the 音&MECB'16) # Member of Tokyo Magnitude 420 with Katie and style (in the TTB) List of Covered Songs (2011.06.28) # "Beautiful Days" (Pocari Sweat CM)(2011.06.29) # "Kiramekirari" (IDOLM@STER song) -Short ver- (2011.07.11) # "Goo Goo" (2011.08.02) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Kuri~n and Kimunyu (2011.10.26) # "Do-Dai" (IDOLM@STER song) -Short ver.- (2011.11.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.12.10) # "Interviewer" (2012.01.12) # "Arrest Rose" feat. Aniki, Apol, Caspy, Ciel*, Kimunyu, KoKo, ListYT1, mong, and NovaHyou (2012.01.21) # "Virgin suicides" (2012.03.04) # "Narisumashi Genga" (2012.03.19) # "Yukki! ❤ Yukki Yukki ❤ Yukki Yukki ❤ Yukki! ❤❤" (Mirai Nikki fan-made video)(2012.04.21) # "Shinzou Democracy" (2012.05.01) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.15) # "Fight For Free" (2012.07.18) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.08.30) # "Escape" (2012.09.18) # "Children Record" (2012.10.20) # "Invisible" (2012.11.21) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, Somebody Go Out With Me!) (2012.12.06) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.12.07) # "Dirty Prism" (2013.02.17) # "Mousou ♥ Express" (Otori Monogatari OP) -Short ver.- (2013.11.03) # "Campanella" (2013.04.30) # "Kono Sora no Mukou" (Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ED) (2013.05.19) # "Yukitoki" (Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. OP) -REDSHiFT Remix ver.- (2013.06.14) # "La La Love You" (2013.07.21) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.23) # "chaotic mind because of AFASG" (fanmade) feat. megu (2013.09.06) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) feat. Caspy, Ciel*, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kuraiinu, memori, mong, and Sumashu (2013.10.05) # "mukuro curhat" (Original rap in Indonesian based on Danganronpa) (2013.10.16) # "UTS" (database feat. TAKUMA(10-FEET) parody) (2013.11.15) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (2013.12.21) # "Kimi to Pocky Game" feat. Katie and Kimunyu (2014.02.13) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.02.20) # "Soushou Innocence" (Akuma no Riddle OP) -Short ver.- (2014.04.12) # "Rising Hope" (The Irregular at Magic High School OP) -Short ver.- (2014.04.27) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Katie and Kimunyu (2014.03.23) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Katie and Kimunyu (2014.05.20) # "Rising Hope" (The Irregular at Magic High School OP) (2014.06.17) # "Inochi no Justitia" feat. Katie, style, and Kimunyu (2014.07.23) # "Sōshō Innocence" (Akuma no Riddle OP) feat. Katie, style, and Kimunyu (2014.08.10) # "Mermaid festa vol.2 ~ Passionate ~ " (Love Live song) feat. Kimunyu and Shiraishi Miu (2014.10.17) # "Eien Friends" (Love Live song) (2014.12.11) # "Snow halation (Love Live song) -REDSHiFT Remix ver.- (2014.12.24) # "Dekat di Hati" -REDSHiFT Remix ver.- (2015.03.15) # "Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita!" (Love Live song) (2015.04.15) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2015.04.24) # "Daring!!" (Love Live song) feat. AKANBOMB!! (2015.06.19) # "Recover Decoration" (Nisekoi ED2) -TV Size ver.- (2015.06.11) # "Osanana Blue" (Childhood Blues) feat. Kimunyu, ikon, Sia, Kluna, Cher, Nina, Una, and Saint ♔ (2015.07.23) # "IGNITE" (Sword Art Online II OP) feat. AKANBOMB!! (2015.07.30) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Roux♪ and Kimunyu (2015.08.08) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) feat. AKANBOMB!! (2015.09.12) # "S(mile)ING!" (IDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls song) (2015.09.27) # "Hello, Hoshi wo Kazoete" (Love Live song) (2015.12.04) # "Suki Kirai" -Giga Remix ver.- feat. Roux♪ and Kimunyu (2016.01.23) # "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) (2016.02.14) # "Tulip" (IDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls song) (2016.05.28) # "open your eyes" (Occultic;Nine ED) feat. 『Revolutionary Girls』(2016.12.11) # "Brand-new world" (Shiena Nishizawa song) feat. 『Revolutionary Girls』 (2017.01.28) # "to the beginning" (Kalafina song) feat. 『Revolutionary Girls』 (2017.03.25) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is a very big fan of the Love Live SIF game. She even ranked 3rd during the Honoka eventhttps://twitter.com/keemuworks/status/604211635608150016. * She used to rap under a different alias; galau https://www.youtube.com/user/minimacarons/featuredhttp://otonokizaka.org/showthread.php?tid=238 * She is part of the design team of a doujin music circle called "crafTUNER".https://www.facebook.com/keemuworks/info?tab=page_info * She loves a lot of different animals.https://twitter.com/keemuworks/statuses/369491538759262210 * To record, she uses a RODE NT1-A 1" Cardioid Condenser Microphone, Focusrite Scarlett 2i2 USB Recording Interface, and iSK RF-9 Portable Sound Reflection Filter.Her Facebook information External Links * Twitter * Soundcloud * Facebook * Google+